


Son of a Bitch!

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Ghosts of Winchester Past [1]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, The Family Business - Fandom, The Winchesters - Fandom
Genre: Angry OFC, Apologetic Dean, Dean Winchester/OFC - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean asks an old flame for help on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my Tumblr dash and saw this awesome photo of Dean, which inspired me.
> 
> And so commences the story!

Angela walked down the interior stairs and out the front door of her apartment building. What the hell? she thought as she looked out into the parking lot, a scowl crossing her face. What she saw made her want to turn around and go back upstairs but she knew that would do no good, so she sighed and stepped forward. Dean Winchester stood there in a plain black suit, his tie loosened and the top button of his white dress shirt undone. He had that stupid, sexy grin on her face that had always been her undoing as he leaned back against the Impala. Angela wasn’t sure if she wanted to punch the smirk off his face or walk by him like she didn’t see him standing there. Of course, she didn’t do either. Instead, she walked right up to him and crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Hey there, Angie,” he said. “Been a long time.” His tone was almost apologetic and it threw her off. He must want something, she thought.

 

“Not long enough, Dean.” She practically spat the words. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I’m working a case.” He shrugged, not looking her in the eye. “I stopped by because I could use some help, and you seemed like the man for the job.”

 

“You’re joking, right?. I don’t hunt anymore. And even if I did, what makes you think I’d want to help you?” The words were venomous. Just seeing Dean’s face made the pain and humiliation she had felt those years ago rush back. It made her angry. Dean looked down at his perfectly polished leather shoes, a mixture of guilt and hurt playing across his features.

 

“You’re right Angie. I only came because…” he trailed off, eyes pleading when he looked up at her. “I don’t have anyone else. Bobby is dead and Sammy… well, I don’t know what the hell is going on with Sammy.” She knew something was wrong, but it didn’t make her less angry. But she had long ago lost her ability to deny Dean anything. It was infuriating that as angry and hurt she was by this man, she knew that she would help him however he asked. “Please, Angie. I… I need you.”

 

“Oh, you need me?” She asked, voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. “You LEFT me, Dean!” She was shouting now, and trembling with anger. “I come home one day and you were just gone. No note, no phone call. Not even a ‘hey, go fuck yourself!’ And now, three years later, you show up and say that you need me?!”

 

She was boiling now and Dean looked away from her. He stayed silent for a few minutes as Angela paced back and forth, trying to calm herself. When she finally seemed to get her anger under control, Dean spoke.

 

“You have every right to be pissed at me for what I did, and I don’t have time to explain everything right now. I can only say that I didn’t want to go. I had no choice. I had to keep you safe. I get it if you don’t believe me. But, Angie, please help me out on this case.” This was the closest she would ever get to an apology, she decided, and Dean was practically begging.

 

Angela sighed, cursing herself for not being able to refuse him. “One case, Dean. No more.” “One case,” he agreed as Angela walked around and climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to be the first in a series. I can feel it.


End file.
